


Autres familles, autres mœurs

by malurette



Category: Chroniques du Pays des Mères | In the Mothers' Land - Élisabeth Vonarburg
Genre: Drabble, Gen, i should add more someday, not sure how to tag for now
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1ère vignette : On l’appelle toujours Lisbeï de Béthély, mais elle n’appartient plus réellement à Béthély. Trop de distance…<br/>(au moins une 2ème à venir un de ces jours)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autres familles, autres mœurs

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Étrangère dans sa propre famille  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Chroniques du Pays des Mères  
>  **Personnage :** Lisbeï de Béthély  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Élisabeth Vonarburg, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais n’en parle pas aux autres! »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin du livre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Autres Familles, autres mœurs : tel est l’adage qui accompagne les voyageuses à travers le Pays des Mères. Chacune a ses propres coutumes, ses propres manières de faire, et personne n’est censée s’étonner de celles des autres.

Lisbeï a accompli son long périple, toutes ces années, en tous ces lieux, en s’efforçant de recherche les points communs des autres Familles avec Béthély avant d’analyser leurs différences, qu’elle aime ensuite comprendre.

De retour, enfin, elle s’étonne plus que jamais. Béthély ne ressemble plus à ses souvenirs. Elle réalise combien les autres l’ont influencée et comme elle est devenue étrangère à sa propre Famille.


End file.
